


remarkable things

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Kinktober, Licking, M/M, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: Aziraphale falls apart under Crowleys adoration with his mouth.ineffable kinktober prompt.day 1. licking/biting.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	remarkable things

Crowley had Aziraphale pinned down. The strong, plump body pliant and giving under his wiry grip.    
As always, he KNEW. He knew the Principality was the physically stronger of the two. He knew that having him overpowered was an illusion. One that the Angel liked to play up to at times.    
  
Aziraphale was strong, powerful and commanding in the bedroom. He also delighted in playing himself a damsel in distress, overpowered by a seductive and dangerous creature, or rescued by a knight in iridescent and shining black armour.    
  
And Crowley knew. This was all a carefully curated act, all for his own delight. The flashing, wide frantic eyes, the fluttering of his hands where they were pinned above his shoulders by the wrists. The way he squirmed and thrashed so deliciously. His every gesture aritstically painting a picture.    
  
PREY. 

Every exquisite facial expression. Every twist and buck of his prone body entirely written in intent to spark all of his predatory serpentine instincts.    
  
“BE STILL!” Crowley hissed low in his throat. The faint rumble of a growl edged with dark and seductive promise. Aziraphale stilled, gasping, his eyes wide and blue and grey and green and oh, just the most perfect pallette of glorious arousal and feigned fear. The Angels excitement was digging hard into his thigh where he pinned him.    
  
“What are you going to do to me?” He said, his polite and clipped voice trembling a little.   
  
“Oh, Angel.....” He sighed, low and lustful. “I am going to do......” He drew in closer, their noses brushing, the whisper of his lips barely brushing against the cherubic, pink pout beneath him “Anything.... I...... Want. “ With that last word, he nipped lightly at that soft soft lower lip, tugging lightly at it as he pulled away. Aziraphale gasped. His cheeks were flushed. The blush was fleeing down his neck, his upper chest. Still holding him down, delighting in his whimpers, Crowley pressed his tongue to the hollow beneath the Angels jaw, drawing the long and agile tongue wetly along his jawbone to the tender spot beneath his ear. Just the merest scrape of his teeth there, as he dragged them down over the prominent tendons that ran from that point to his collarbones, letting his teeth scrape a little harder than the line between pleasure and pain.    
  
Aziraphale seemed to melt beneath him, bucking his hips upwards   
  
“Yes, love, bite me!”    
  
“What?!”    
  
“Bite me, bite me hard! Mark me. Make me yours!” Experimentally he nipped harder at the skin, feeling the Angel shudder, his gasp music to his ears “HARDER!”    
  
“Do you.... like that?” he was answered with a long, needy moan and the Angels head flung far back, exposing his throat as much as he could.    
  
“PLEASE!” He moaned. “please?!” Crowley could feel his serpentine fangs lengthen a little in his mouth at the request. He cupped the Angels jaw in his palm, pulling him to meet his eyes. His parted lips showing the sharp points. The Angel nodded eagerly. “Bite me. Mark me. Make me yours. I want everyone to know who I belong to.” Crowley drew back, his body long and lean and serpentine and ready to strike.    
  
  
When his long fangs sank into the muscle of his Angels throat, he stiffened, his back arching, his eyes unfocused. Crowley worried he had gone too far until he heard the animal moan, heavy with lust and desire.    
  
“YEEEEESSSSSSSssss, yes my love. I am yours. Bite me, mark me. Show everyone who owns me, my darling, sweet serpent!” 


End file.
